


The Forever Family

by SinfullySimple



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt, Jack being Jack, Kid!Fic, Love, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullySimple/pseuds/SinfullySimple
Summary: Rose Tyler- She had done it. She had found a way back. But...there's something slightly off. Not to mention that she's captured by an alien race she's never seen.The Doctor- he traveled alone, just trying to forget Rose. His precious Rose. But when a anule trip to visit the King of Poleetus goes off the rails...he may get a chance to finish the conversation at Bad Wolf Bay. And so much more.





	The Forever Family

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Is all I have to say.

“Mom,” A blond girl said. “You have to let me go. You have Pete and Mickey. You don’t need me.” 

“Sweetie,” A shorter blond said in reply. “Of course I need you! You’re my daughter!”

The younger of the two was starting to lose her resolve. I have to go now. She thought. Or I’m not going at all. “I love you mum.” She said, then she hit a button, and disappeared.  
******************************************  
The Doctor was sitting in the throne room of King Shakie of the Polleeats when it happened. One moment everything was fine, then the next the guards were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, and an alarm was blaring. 

Both the Doctor and the king were ushered out of the throne room, and into a more secure place. Thankfully, the Doctor was able to slip away without the guards noticing that he was gone before the doors closed. He could not just sit there in a room forever doing nothing while there could be an adventure to take part in. Besides, if he sat still for too long he would fall asleep, and falling asleep would mean reliving the nightmarish year that never was. 

“Sir,” Someone said sharply, bringing him out of his dark thoughts before they could go any further down the even darker road. “ You can’t be here. We’re on lockdown.” The Doctor nodded and walked over to the obviously new guard. 

“And why,” He asked. “Would we be on lockdown? Is there an escaped convict? A army coming to overtake the planet? Is someone trying to assassinate the king?” 

“Sir, I don’t think you have the authority-” 

The Doctor quickly interrupted him, bringing out his psychic paper. “Intergalactic Investigator Code Name: The Doctor. Now I suggest you tell me what’s going on, or you might not have a job young man,” 

The guard looked at him, then at the paper. He promptly straightened up and looked at him. “I am so sorry Mr. Doctor sir. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s quite alright, dear fellow. Just tell me what’s going on and we can forget this ever happened.” 

“We-We had a prisoner escape, sir. We’re currently trying to catch her. She is of the utmost danger.”  
The Doctor nodded. “Alright,” He said. “What does she look like? I will help search for her.” 

The guard fished in his pocket and took out a rough drawing of a female human. The Doctor got out his glasses and put them on, perring at the picture intently. “No.” He said, looking up at the guard and back down to the picture. “No, that’s not possible.” 

The guard looked at him. “Do you know this earthling, sir?” He asked. 

Well, the Doctor thought, at least they got her species right. He looked up at the guard. “Yes.” He said. “And she would harm no-one. She is the sweetest girl I ever meant.” 

“Well sir, I’m sorry to say, but she put three of my fellow guards into the infirmary. A beastly one she is sir.” 

The Doctor shook his head. “That doesn't make sense…” He murmured. Then his head snapped up, making the guard jump. “Well,” He said. “ Thanks for the information mate. You have been very helpful. I will make sure to put in a good word for you with the king.” 

The guard looked very pleased with himself and nodded. “Thank You sir. It’s much appreciated sir.” 

But the Doctor didn’t hear him, he was already on his way to find his precious Rose once more. 

****************************************

The Doctor wandered around for a bit, running into frantic guards and getting lost until finally, he ended up back in the room that held his T.A.R.D.I.S. His T.A.R.D.I.S. that had been with him since the beginning. She had seen all of his previous lives, deaths, sorrows, joys, and craziness, and yet, here she was; still with him. 

He walked up to her and stoked the wood by the door. “Oh old girl, what am I going to do? I thought I lost her forever, but now she might have come back to me.” He sighed and looked down, leaning his forehead against the doors. “I never got to finish my sentence you know. I never got to tell her that I loved her.” He stood there for a few more moments before he heard running footsteps coming down the hallway to the room and hearing a voice he thought he would never hear again. 

“Doctor?!” Rose said, running towards him and huffing. When she reached him, she fell into his arms, almost passing out there. “Doctor.” She cried, tears slowly making their way down her beautiful cheeks. “I found you. I finally found you.”  
The Doctor hugged her back as tight as he could, catching her when she all but fell over. He was to shocked to speak, just hugging her tight with tears rolling down his own face. After a few minutes he lifted her face off his shoulder and hold it in his hands, wiping the tear streaks away. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes, having longed for the sensation of it for almost two years. 

“Oh my Rose.” He said, his voice a whisper. “My brilliant Rose. I missed you so much.” 

She opened her eyes and nodded, bringing one of her own hands up to his and holding it in hers against her face. He smiled. The smile quickly turned into a confused look as her other hand came up and grabbed his away from her face. She slowly and carefully guided it downwards until finally it came to rest on her stomach which was bulging slightly. 

Her eyes stayed on his face as he stared and where his hand rested, trying to comprehend what it meant. She saw the exact moment that he realized what she was trying to tell him. 

He looked up at her, more tears threatening to spill over. “Your-Your pregnant?” He finally managed to get out. 

She smiled up at him. “Well,” She said. “I was. I had her eight months after the bay.” 

He did the calculations. “You mean-”

She smiled, tears of happiness spilling over and running down her cheeks once more. “You’re not the only one anymore Doctor. It confused the heck out of my doctor, but she has 2 heart beats. Two hearts.” 

Tears of happiness spilled down his face. “I’m not alone?” He said in awe and shock, a million emotions running through him at once. Rose shook her head and the Doctor laughed; almost sounding like he was crazy. Then it hit him. “I’m a dad?” 

“Yes.” Rose said. “Yes you are.” 

“I’m a father.” He turned to the T.A.R.D.I.S.. “I’m a father old girl! I’m a father!” He looked back to Rose suddenly going grim. “Where- Where is she?” 

Rose looked down. “When we appeared here, the first thing they did was attack us. They tried to take her away, so I fought back. I guess that made me seem like an enemy, and they um- they took her. I haven’t seen her since. That was about two weeks ago.” 

The Doctor raised her face with one of his hands and looked into her golden hazel eyes, seeing tears starting to pool. “We’ll get her back. I promise. The king is an old friend of mine. I have know his family for the last three hundred years. I’m sure I can work something out.” 

Just then there were more running footsteps, and a dozen guards, plus the king, came running into the open room. “Stop criminal!” The king yelled. “Or the youngling dies.” 

Rose leaped out of the Doctor’s arms and put her hands in the air as the guards came around the corner; having heard the wailing of her child, and the threat issued. “Stop!” She yelled. “I give! Just don’t hurt her. Please! Just don’t hurt my little girl!”

The king and the guards stopped in-front of them. One of them was holding a knife close by a little girl that was struggling in their arms. The Doctor realized that that had to be his daughter. Then he realized he didn’t know her name. Everything they had been talking about, and he didn’t even know her name. 

“What’s her name?” He asked, quickly going to stand in-front of Rose and right up close to the guard that had his little girl. He took out his glasses and pretended to study her up close. He smiled when she stopped crying to peer at him, trying to grab his glasses. 

Everybody just watched him, not sure what to do. Then Rose answered. 

“Autumn Gracelyn.” She replied, watching him interact with his daughter for the first time. 

He turned to look at her. “That’s a brilliant name! I would have never thought of that you know. To name her after a season.” He paced over to the king. “My Lordship,” He said. “What did this poor child do? Much less the poor mother of her’s?”

The king looked at him for a minute, completely baffled at how comfortable he was around the escaped convict. “Well um- the female-” He cleared his throat. “The female is charged with hurting three of my best guards. All of them are still currently in sick-bay trying to heal broken bones.”

The Doctor nodded and took off his glasses, his happy demeanor dropping. “And what was the first thing your guards did when she and her child appeared?” He said in a deathly quiet voice. 

The king sputtered again. “Well I don’t know. I wasn’t there! Why are you asking such absurd questions Doctor?! This personer needs to be taken back to her cell to await her trial!” The guards moved forward to get Rose when the doctor stopped them.

“I don’t think so.” He said. 

“And why not?!” The king asked incredulously. 

The Doctor took a long look at Rose, then looked back to the king. “Because this is my long lost love and child. I am a Time Lord and have known your family for three hundred years, and I was the last of my kind. Then this women,” He pointed to Rose. “This little insignificant human from Earth; a planet that doomed itself to destruction! She came along and cheered me up. Made me honestly and truly laugh for the first time in two hundred years. Two hundred years! 

“Every time someone tried to take her planet, she convinced me to help! To save them! Even though the people of Earth had hurt me again and again. We meant a lot of people, and we made some friends. We lost friends and we gained new ones. And then the day came; that horrible day I was separated from her by an entire dimension; never to get her back. But then- and see, this is the good part- then I’m sitting here drinking and eating in your palace, and I hear a prisoner has escaped. Then I see a picture and low and behold- It’s my wife! 

“I haven’t seen her in almost two years! Two years! And for me that might be nothing. It’s just a little insignificant space of time that I could have done stuff in. I’m over nine hundred years old! Two years is nothing to me! But guess what?! That was the longest two years I have ever lived. And tectonically it was three for me! But I won’t get into that. 

“Then- then to find out that she had a child- my child. That little girl. That was amazing! Then even more amazing- no brillient- was to hear that I wasn’t alone anymore. Because that little girl- our little girl- is a Time Lady. One of the only two Time Lords in existence, and the only Time Lady. 

“So your lordship, she is not going back to a prison cell to await her trial because she is coming with me, as well as our child. If you have a problem with that, well...I suggest you don’t. But, I am asking you, as a long time friend, to just let us go.” 

Everyone stood there, stunned, for minutes. 

As they dragged on, the Doctor finally walked over to the guard that had Autumn, and took her into his own arms silently. He knew that one thing that the Polleetens valued most was love. Love was unbeatable here, and the Doctor had just told one of the most heartbreaking love stories ever. He walked over to Rose who automatically moved and took Autumn. Tears streaming down her face. 

“Oh my baby girl. I missed you so much. Yes,” She said, holding her close to her. “Yes I did. Did you miss mommy? I think you did.” She smiled at the little girl, then turned back to the king. “Please your majesty. When I first arrived, I was scarred. The first thing your guards did was attack. I have been through some really hard times, and my first instinct was to defend myself and my child. Please, just let us go.” 

The king thought for a little bit before answering. “The youngling can go with you Doctor, but I need a few more days to decide if I will let the women go to.” 

“Your majesty,” The Doctor said, his voice quiet again. “I don’t think you understood me. The three of us are leaving now, or things will not go the way you want them to.”

“My answer is final Doctor. If you wish to defy it, you can suffer the consequences along with your wife and child. Three hundred years of friendship be damned.” 

The Doctor nodded. “Alright then. I am sorry to loose your family as a friend.” He paused, turned to Rose and Autumn smiling and yelled at the top of his lungs, “JACK!” 

There was a popping noise, a big flash, a sigh, and then Jack Harkness was standing in front of them, giving the Doctor the most annoyed look ever. “I was in the middle of watching a documentary about Alaska! Doctor, you better have a good reason for this.” He stood looking at the Doctor for a few more seconds before he realized that they were surrounded by guards. 

He looked at the Doctor. “Again? How many times do we have to do this in a week?” He stepped forward and held out his hand. The Doctor took his hand in one hand, and Rose’s in the other. Then Jack waved cheerfully at the guards and the king. “Nice meeting you!” He said, then he hit a button on the transporter on his wrist and they disappeared into the T.A.R.D.I.S.. 

The Polleetions stood for a minute after the T.A.R.D.I.S. had disappeared, still trying to process everything that had gone down. Their king snapped them out of it. 

“I want a warrant out for all of their arrests, and I want a full scale attack being planned for earth and I want it done now. Am I understood?” 

“Yes our king!” They all shouted back, and then ran to do their duty. 

*******************************

As soon as they reappeared in the T.A.R.D.I.S. the Doctor got her fired up, and off into the time vortex where they would be safe. As he turned around, he heard Jack yelp.

“Rose?!?!? Um-Are- Are you? Um…. Doctor… I think I may be seeing things! Please tell me that the air on that planet causes hallucinations!” 

The Doctor laughed, honestly and truly laughed. “No Jack, that’s really her. That’s really Rose. And yes,” He continued. “That is a baby she is holding and it is hers… and mine…”

Jack looked over at him. “Well now Doctor, I thought we had something special going here! Now you go and knock up another women.” 

Rose burst out laughing, not able to hold it in. “Jack, you aren't exactly a women… and I don’t think you're the Doctor’s… type.” 

He smiled at her. “I am offended Rose! First you brought me back to life, then left me on my own; stranded. Then, now, when you finally come back, you're stealing my man?! You, Rose Tyler, are unbelievable.” 

She gawked at him. “Me?! Well let me tell you something Captain, the Doctor is mine. Has been from the day he found me in my work basement and whispered ‘run’. He was mine from then forward, and no-one can change that. Not even you Mr. Cheeky Butt.” 

Jack smiled and held up his hands. “All right. I think you win.” Then he stepped closer to her and spread his arms wide open. “It’s nice to have you back Rosie.” 

She gladly stepped into his waiting arms, hugging him tight. “It’s good to be back.” She said. Then Autumn started to cry. 

Rose pulled back and shushed her. “Sh. It’s ok little girl. It’s ok.” Rose looked at the Doctor. “Do you think in all of these rooms, the old girl might have a pacifier?”

The Doctor shrugged. “I have no idea, but we can stop at some point in time and find one. They exist anywhere in time.” He smiled. “Apparently everyone knows the use of them. But..” He said, running towards the other side of the center console. “I have a wooden spoon, and I haven’t gotten to hold her yet. Well,” He said, a contemplating look coming over his face. “I guess I held her for a minute there, but it wasn’t long!” 

As he came over and took the little girl Jack watched them, dreaming about how maybe one day he could have that. Then he asked a valuable question. “What’s her name?” He asked. 

The Doctor looked over at him from where he was playing with his daughter. “Her name is Autumn Gracelyn Tyler.” 

Rose looked up from here she was sitting, staring at the console intently. “Tyler is it? What about your name? Don’t you want it to carry on?”

“Well,” He said. “I would. But I don’t have a last name. Plus, you’re an only child, so someone has to pass on the Tyler name.” Rose smiled, then went back to staring at the console. 

The Doctor watched her, curious as to what she was doing. He looked at Jack, and he nodded and left, going off to who knows where in the T.A.R.D.I.S.. The Doctor sat Autumn down where she would be safe and walked over to Rose. As he came up behind her he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“Rose,” he said. 

“Yes Doctor?” She asked, leaning back into his hold. 

“I don't think we were finished with our conversation on the beach that day,” he said. 

She turned around in his arms. “I don't believe we were,” she replied. “Why don't we fix that now?” 

The Doctor smiled. “Quite right,” he said. “Rose Tyler I-”

“Doctor!” Jack yelled, appearing out of thin air. “We have a problem!” 

“What?!” The Doctor asked, dragging out the “a” in his word. 

“The Earth is being attacked!” 

“Oh bloody hell!” He yelled. “Why can’t we just have a break!” 

“Doctor, we will finish this later,” Rose said as she went over and picked up Autumn. “Let’s go save the world,”

“While Autumn’s with us?!” 

“We’ll leave her with Jack,” She fired back. 

“Oi!” Jack said. 

“Alright,” The Doctor said. “Allyons-y!” 

To Be Continued…


End file.
